From Hog's Castle With Love
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: A collection of one-shots and missing scenes related to An Unexpected Journey and its sequels. HP/OUAT. Prompts can be submitted through my Tumblr-page. Ratings vary and are written at the top of each chapter!
1. Given To You

**This is a collection of one-shots and missing scenes to accompany **_**An Unexpected Journey**_** and its sequels. If you feel like something is missing from the original story, please send me a message on my Tumblr (doorinthegrove) and I'll try to write something as soon as possible :)**

* * *

**#1: Given To You (rating: T)**

_Missing EF-scene based on Robin's déjà vu feeling regarding Regina saying "You can't steal something that's been given to you" in Storybrooke (AUJ chapter 29)._

* * *

_7 months prior_

_Dark Palace, Enchanted Forest_

She was pacing in front of her desk when he entered and glared at him when he did not bother to knock. He infuriated her to no end and yet she always found her gaze drawn to him when they met. And every time he noticed he would have that infuriatingly annoying grin tugging at his lips and she would have to fight back an equally infuriating blush, which would also keep her from concentrating on what she had intended to do in the first place.

In short; Robin Hood was an infuriating distraction and, back when Regina had been the Evil Queen, she would have dealt with him as she always had dealt with infuriating distractions.

But now she was not the Evil Queen anymore. At least not like she had been back then; she was still boiling with hatred, though this time for her newfound sister, Zelena, instead of Snow White, but she felt no hatred towards the man that now, while smirking, closed the door to the room she referred to as her office. It was not like the office she had had as Mayor back in Storybrooke, but it was better to meet him here than in her private chambers. This felt safer. A _lot_ safer.

"You wished to see me, your majesty?" Robin said, still smirking at her. It was warm out today and he had shed his outer layers of clothing, leaving him in an old, yellowing shirt and a leather vest on his upper body. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a patch of tanned skin. Regina quickly averted her gaze and put on her best queenly mask, waving her hand at the set of gold-tipped arrows resting on her desk.

"A reward", she said, "for helping me break into my own castle."

Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Regina felt at least some satisfaction at the fact that she had done something he had not expected of her.

"Payment for breaking in?" he asked in his accented voice.

"Yes", Regina responded and walked around her desk, sitting down on her chair. "That'd be all."

Robin stepped forward and she purposely kept her gaze lowered. It did not, however, keep her from smelling that all-too familiar smell coming off of him as he moved. Forest. Pine trees. Even after spending all these months in the castle that smell clung to him.

"Forgive me, your majesty", Robin said and stopped in front of the desk, "but I think you have me wrong."

"I'm sorry?" she responded, her gaze shooting up and an insulted tone lingering in her voice. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do not demand payment", he said. "That's not why I've stayed here during these months."

"Of course it is", she scoffed. To her surprise he then leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk and bringing his face down to her level. She unwillingly pulled back.

"I do not want payment", he said, his voice low. "At least not like this."

She inhaled sharply and rose.

"How dare you?" she spat out. "This is the payment I'm giving you, thief, nothing else. At least you can't steal something that's been given to you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked and straightened, still remaining far too close for her liking. She was very tempted to throw a fireball at him.

"Do you think I'll steal something else if I remain here, your majesty?" he clarified. _Yes_, she thought. Deep inside she was afraid of exactly that, though it was not a trinket or some old treasure chest being stolen that worried her. It was something entirely different.

"Take them", she spat out and turned around, "and leave."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence and her frantically beating heart. Then she heard how he picked the arrows up off the table and turned, his boots hitting the marble at a steady beat.

"Regina", he said and she stiffened. He had called her that when they had broken into her castle, _this_ castle, all those months ago, but since then he had stuck to calling her _majesty_. Hearing him call her by her first name left her vulnerable.

"I have two reasons for remaining here, Regina", he now said, "and neither of them is payment."

Then he slipped back out into the corridor and she let out a shuddering breath. She could not let him get this close to her. Every time she had those people had suffered and, when she was alone, Regina could admit that she did not want Robin Hood to suffer. Not more than he already had.


	2. Saving Henry

**#2: Saving Henry (rating: K+)**

_Two missing SB-scenes recounting what Hook was up to during the final meeting at __Granny's__ (AUJ chapter 59). Based off of the original script._

* * *

_Present Time_

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Rumplestiltskin had caught him off-guard, though for someone with his magic that was not exactly a hard thing to do. This thought, however, did not quell Killian's annoyance as he was bound, gagged and thrown into the trunk of a car, which his captor then drove who knows where. He knew the Dark One was bringing him to his mistress, but where she might be waiting for them was another question entirely.

The car pulled to a stop and Killian strained his ears.

"A rose", he could hear Rumplestiltskin say, his muffled voice tinted with irony. "How lovely."

"Have you earned it?" came the accented response from the Witch. The trunk hatch opened above Killian's head with a squeak and, despite only being kept in the dark for a short time, he squinted at the light streaming in. Rumplestiltskin and Zelena were looking down at him; the former unemotional and detached, the latter triumphant. Zelena was dressed in a dark, short cape, held together by her green emerald at the neck, and, as usual, also sported a pair of green gloves. In her gloved hands she held a red rose.

"It appears you have", she said, sounding pleased, before she reached down and ripped the gag away from Killian's mouth. He let out a small, displeasured grunt at the pain in his jaws, but the contempt he felt for the Witch looming above him soon made him forget about that.

"We're in Storybrooke", he growled. "You've never heard of a telephone?"

Zelena giggled in amusement and brought the rose down, allowing the petals to glide across his lips. He fought the urge to throw his head up and bit her gloved hand.

"Such pretty lips", she mused, "and so wasted."

She straightened up again.

"Why haven't you used those _luscious _lips and kissed Emma?"

"Well, a fella likes to be courted", he replied and gave her a sarcastic smile. Zelena's eyes hardened at once.

"This isn't a joke!" she spat. "I need to have her magic removed. If Snow's baby is born before your kiss, I'm going to have no other option."

Her lips tilted somewhat upwards in a new, triumphant smile.

"I'm going to have to start killing people; people that Emma loves. Starting with her son."

She threw the rose onto his chest and he tried to shoot her a murdering glare, though the cold hand clutching his heart might have taken some of the strength out of it. Henry. He liked the boy, even without his real memories, and knew with utmost certainty that even if he had not been Emma's son he would not have let him be killed. Now he just had a stronger motivator as to why he should save him.

"Take away her magic, Captain", Zelena said, "or the next rose will be for her little brat's grave."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin drove them back to town and dropped him off, cutting his ropes by magic and then disappearing again. Killian hurriedly collected himself and made for _Granny's_. He got there from the back, just in time to see Henry sneak past the windows on the side of the building and, while crouching, trying to unlock Emma's yellow car. Killian would not have been able to mistake the look in the boy's eyes even if he had tried to; Henry was trying to run away.

"Where're you off to then, mate?" he asked after sneaking closer. Henry jumped and spun around, trying to hide the keys he had obviously stolen from his mother behind his back.

"Nowhere", Henry quickly responded and put on a smile. Killian fought back a smile of his own; the boy was trying to trick him, a pirate, the legendary Captain Hook. If only he knew.

"You're in quite the rush to go nowhere", he pointed out. Henry lowered his gaze.

"Fine", he sighed. "I'm... going home."

"You're running away", Killian corrected and walked closer.

"Whatever", Henry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you're planning on _driving_ all the way back to New York?" Killian asked, nodding at the yellow car behind Henry. "One lesson and you think you're ready for that?"

"No", the boy muttered, "just the nearest bus station."

If it was not for the fact that there were no buses going out of Storybrooke, Killian might have liked that idea. Now Henry would end up waiting for the bus by the side of a road, completely unprotected and unknowing of what plans Zelena had for him. And that was something Killian could not allow to happen.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care what you think!" Henry exclaimed and turned back towards the car, grabbing onto the handle and yanking the door open. Apparently he had managed to unlock it after all.

"Well, you should", Killian said and closed the door again. Henry glared up at him, then frowned as he noticed that the man he saw as some friend of his mother's smiled.

"I've got a better way", Killian continued, then waved the boy along. As they walked it started to snow and, silently, the pirate hoped that the snow would slow Zelena down. They needed to make it to the docks and onto a ship before she figured out what he was doing.


	3. The Wolf & the Reader

_I intend to publish some short stories with the connected characters' meetings in the Enchanted Forest and then them reuniting in Storybrooke after the Curse is broken. There should be 8 of them that haven't been properly explained in the original story, so here they are :)_

* * *

**#3: The Wolf & the Reader (Rating: K+)**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

_8 Months Prior_

Ella snapped her eyes open with a gasp. The world was swirling all around her, a mixture of colours and shapes that it took some time for her to make out and understand. She had been dreaming about the plane again; she had heard the pilots cry for help on the speakers, heard the screams around her as the plane dipped downwards. According to her provisional calendar – lines carved into an old tree trunk – it had happened just over four months ago and she still feared that she would wake up in that seat again, realize that this was just her imagination trying to buy her some time.

Slowly she got up on her knees and crawled out of her hiding place, a simple wind shed built out of branches and covered in fir. The two young sons on the nearby farm had helped her build it; their family had offered her a place to stay with them, but she had decided not to burden them more than she already did. Besides, what could she do to help them? She knew nothing of working in a farm and the more she stayed around people the more likely it was that they would notice her ability to wield magic.

She reached into the pocket of her long tunic, a helpful gift from the farmer's wife, and pulled out the roughly twelve inch long carved wooden stick. A wand. Her wand. It had helped her a lot out in the wild and, as a silent thank you to the farmers, she had also used its magic to secretly help them. As long as she stayed out of sight they probably did not realize that it was her who mended their roofs overnight and tracked down their missing cows. She felt like a secret superhero while doing it, which was also quite fun.

"Hello."

Ella jumped and spun around, quickly hiding her wand again. A woman, a bit older than her, had appeared behind the trees. She had pale skin, green eyes and dark, wavy hair, which was mostly hidden beneath the hood of her long, red cape. She also wore a long, red skirt and red gloves reaching up to her elbows.

"I'm sorry if I scared you", she quickly said. "I was just surprised to find anyone out here."

"No, that's fine", Ella quickly replied. "I was just lost in thought, that's all."

The woman nodded with a smile of her own and took a step closer.

"You... smell familiar", she eventually said. Ella's eyebrows shot up.

"I _smell_ familiar?"

"No, I meant look", the woman corrected. "Look familiar."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't", Ella said. "What's so familiar about my smell?"

"I... don't know", the woman responded. "I'm sorry, but how can you be so calm about me saying something like that?"

"I've seen my fair chair of oddities; another one can't hurt."

"Well, I might just be the oddest of oddities", the woman mused, "but there's something about your scent that's just... very familiar."

Ella looked around at the place that she had made her home and shrugged.

"Maybe fir needles?" she suggested. "They're everywhere here."

"No, it's something else", the woman said. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's... ah, never mind."

She took another step forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Red", she introduced herself.

"Ella", Ella responded and shook the hand. "How come you're here?"

"I went out on a midnight run", Red responded.

"A midnight run?" Ella asked with a frown. Red grinned.

"Told you I'm an oddity", she said. "To tell you the truth I'm a werewolf."

"Wait; Red, as in Red Riding Hood?"

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?" Red said, still grinning, and twirled around to show off her long cape.

"That's beautiful", Ella said.

"It allows me some control over my transformations", Red explained, "but now I mainly use it because it's sort of become my trademark. I can control myself when I'm a wolf as well."

She pulled it off and handed it to Ella.

"Here, try it. You seem a bit cold."

"And you don't get cold?" Ella guessed.

"Not this close to the full moon", Red answered as Ella pulled on the cape. It was warm and tinged with magic.

"It suits you", Red said.

"Thanks, but you probably need it more than me", Ella said and started to remove the object. Red, however, stopped her.

"Keep it on", she said. "I can pick it up in a couple of days, after this month's transformations are done."

"You transform more than once?" Ella asked.

"About five times per month, when the moon is at its fullest", Red responded. "Last night was the first this month."

"I've never seen a real werewolf transformation", Ella admitted. "Is it painful?"

"Not really", Red answered. "It happens really quickly. Want me to show you?"

"You can?"

"I can tonight."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_Present Time_

Ella was the first of the group to enter the diner, but it was already packed with people rejoining with their friends after the breaking of the Curse. She stood on her toes to try to spot Red in the crowd, but there were too many people around.

"Looking for me?"

The voice made her squeal and spin around.

"Jeez, Red, must you do that every time?" she berated. The waitress grinned.

"Of course; now that I remember how to scare you properly again, I'll make sure to do exactly that."

"I will jinx you next time you do that", Ella said and placed her hands on her hips. Red smiled and shook her head.

"You know, I don't mind", she said. "Your face when I scare you is worth it."

Ella tried to keep her angry face on, but before long she burst out laughing and hugged the other woman close.

"It's good to have you remember me again", she admitted.

"Any idea why the Curse didn't work properly on you?" Red asked. Ella shook her head.

"Not sure. But I'm going to find out."


	4. The Princess & the Warrior

**#4: The Princess & the Warrior (Rating: K+)**

* * *

_Dark Palace, Enchanted Forest_

_6 months prior_

Inhale.

Aim.

Throw.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Aim.

Throw.

Exhale.

The throwing routine for daggers came as naturally to her as breathing nowadays. Dagger after dagger hit the targets hung around the sealed courtyard dedicated for this sort of training. She knew that one or several of their blade trainers was watching from the windows a floor up; the courtyard itself was empty except for her, to allow her to throw knives without being worried about hitting one of their allies.

She focused on the next target, raised her arm and threw the dagger. She imagined that it was one of the Witch's flying monkeys and smiled, pleased with herself, when it struck the bull's eye.

When she walked over to collect the daggers she had been training with she heard the door to the courtyard squeak.

"What did you think?" she called over her shoulder, expecting Prince Charming or Prince Thomas, Cinderella's husband, to answer her.

"It was great", came a female voice instead. "You're really good at that."

Filipi turned around in surprise to face her visitor. The woman was dressed in a pale blue dress and white coat to protect her against the chilly air. She had auburn hair pulled up in a bun on her head, adorned by an intricate crown made out of silver flowers. Her stomach was swollen, more so than Snow White's, indicating that she was pregnant with a child.

"I don't think we've met, Your Highness", Filipi said, adding the title in case this Princess or Queen wanted that to be done.

"Please, call me Aurora", the woman said. "Me and my husband only just arrived here and I saw you practicing through the windows. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"No", Filipi said, "no, that's quite alright. I'm Filipi."

"That's an odd name."

"It's a family name", Filipi explained with a smile, "and odd makes it easier to remember."

"True", Aurora said.

"So, why are you and your husband here?" Filipi asked as she placed the daggers in their assigned box by the wall.

"David and Snow invited us to the royal pregnancy announcement", Aurora answered. "We would have done the same to them, if they had arrived a little while earlier. Snow and I reckon that my child will be born about a month before hers."

"My congratulations", Filipi said. Aurora smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're not the one they call Sleeping Beauty, are you?"

"No, that was my mother", Aurora replied as they walked towards the door, "though Maleficent managed to get to me as well. My beloved Phillip woke me up shortly after the breaking of the Dark Curse."

"Aurora!"

They turned and looked down the corridor they had entered through the door. A man in silvery armour and brown hair came striding towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, my ladies, but David and Snow White wants to see us both in the Queen's Office", he said as he came closer.

"Of course, Phillip", Aurora said. She then turned to Filipi.

"We can talk more later, right?"

"Of course", Filipi responded with a smile. "Just ask the guards where I am; they'll know."

"Wonderful", Aurora said. "You must teach me how to handle knives like that, Filipi; you were really good."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_Present Time_

"So where do you think Zelena kept the other monkeys?" Filipi asked as they exited the barn. Wolfgang looked around, eventually nodding at the small wooden shed closer to the house.

"Maybe in there", he said. "Did you feel anything when the spell broke on them?"

Filipi shook her head.

"Nothing. Not like back in the Enchanted Forest when I could feel her transforming them. Do you think it did not work?"

Wolfgang did not answer; instead he walked over to the shed in question and nodded at Filipi. She pulled out her wand and nodded.

Wolfgang yanked the door open, causing a scream from the inhabitants of the shed.

"Who's there?" came a male voice, along with the metallic sound of a sword being drawn.

"Prince Phillip?" Filipi asked. "Is that you?"

"Filipi?" came a female voice in response. Two figures stepped closer to the light streaming in through the door and Filipi gasped in relief.

"Oh thank God, you're both alright!" she said and rushed forward. Princess Aurora nodded through her tears and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't apologies for your doings as monkeys", Wolfgang pointed out from the door. "Zelena controlled you back then."

"But we should have told David and Snow about what _she_ wanted earlier", Aurora cried. "We just..."

"They understood why you didn't say anything about Zelena wanting a baby for the spell", Filipi assured her. "They've forgiven you, completely."

She looked down at Aurora's swollen stomach. She was about the same size as Mary Margaret and could probably give birth at any time.

"Can you walk the distance to town?" Filipi asked. "Otherwise we'll call for someone to pick you up."

"No, I should be fine", Aurora decided, waving away Phillip's attempt at convincing her to do the opposite. "Are you sure they won't be mad at us?"

"I don't think anyone can be mad at anyone today", Filipi said as they walked out of the shed. "Except maybe Zelena, considering she's been defeated and all."


	5. The Fairy & the Funny

**#5: The Fairy & the Funny (Rating: K)**

* * *

_Dark Palace, Enchanted Forest_

_4 Months Prior_

Tessa yawned and blinked at the light coming from the windows. They had stayed up late the night before, following another possible clue regarding Ollivander. Which, like all other previous clues and hints, had lead to nowhere.

With a groan she turned over in bed and covered her head, hoping that she could go back to sleep again. Just ten more minutes, she thought, then she would be fine.

"Good morning!"

The cheery voice, which she supposed came from one of the servants in the castle, caused her to groan again.

"Go away", she muttered. "Sleep. Need to sleep."

Something tinkled, making her frown and slowly remove the cover from her head. The next moment she sat up with a startled squeal.

In front of her, above the bed, was a small human female with wings; a fairy. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun on her head and wore a bright green dress.

"Good morning", she said again, smiling widely.

"Do I know you?" Tessa asked.

"Maybe", the fairy replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that; maybe", the fairy said and landed on the bed. The next moment she was surrounded by a lime green shine, which expanded and grew, and suddenly the fairy was the size of a regular human. She shrugged and her wings disappeared.

"I'm Tinker Bell", she said and held out her hand towards her, "though most people call me Tink."

"Seriously?" Tessa replied. "You're actually Tinker Bell?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you sound Australian?" Tessa asked. Tinker Bell cocked her head to the side.

"What's Australian?"

"It's a nationality", Tessa explained. "My nationality. Your accent sounds like mine."

"So if I was human I'd be an Australian?" Tinker Bell asked.

"People would think you were at least", Tessa said. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Waking you up", Tinker Bell replied with a wide smile, "because you seemed really nice when I saw you yesterday. I really want to be your friend."

"A fairy wants to be friends with me?" Tessa said with a frown. "This has got to be a dream."

"Also, I'm going to let you in on a little secret", Tinker Bell said and leaned forward. "The Blue Fairy, the boss of all the fairies, she thinks you've got some fairy blood in you. Not much, but a little."

"What? Why? How?"

"I don't know", Tinker Bell replied, "but I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_Present Time_

"Tink!" Tessa called as she rushed towards the monastery. "Tink!"

The nuns, or fairies, scattered around her as she ran. Some simply shook their heads, some muttered things about it not being customary for a human to scream a fairy's name like that. Tessa ignored them all and ran up the stairs to the chapel.

"Tessa!" came the shout just as she was about to open the big double doors. She immediately spun around and managed to trip over her own feet, sending her stumbling forwards until she managed to brace herself on a bench. The next thing she heard was Tinker Bell bursting out laughing.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking", Tessa said as she straightened up.

"Sorry", Tinker Bell said and came up to her. "I should have recognized you sooner, Tessa."

"We were cursed and had no memories of meeting; not exactly easy to recognize someone then."

"But I recognized you back then as well", Tinker Bell protested. "I knew who you were; you're the girl I brought to Hog's Castle before I went to Neverland."

"So you know about the prophecy?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, but since it's Ollivander's prophecy, Blue does not want to talk about it", Tinker Bell responded, "but now that the Curse is broken and she knows you all originally came from the Enchanted Forest, she has agreed to look into your parentage. We should be able to find whatever fairy that turned human and caused you to have fairy blood."

"Quick question; shouldn't fairy blood make me a bit more..."

She was interrupted by a crash coming from the garden.

"Sorry!" came a female voice. "I didn't see the rock."

"Nova", someone else groaned, "now we have to clean all of this, _again_."

"Graceful", Tessa finished off. "Maybe not."

Tinker Bell giggled.

"Maybe not."


	6. INTRO: Carmen

**Hello everyone! I'm now going to start posting the introductory chapters of the characters that will be introduced in _Cold Heart_. I won't post all of them at once, but one or two here and there while also posting missing scenes and stuff :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**New Character #1: Carmen**

The sky above New York was as clear of clouds as it could be in a big city. A perfect day for walking around doing some shopping with friends, Carmen thought, as well as having some proper girl-talk. Even if she, Heather and Jennifer were all in the same school and sometimes had joint classes they never seemed to have time to talk about stuff other than studies. They needed a break from that and today was that day.

The three of them had met up outside of Heather's apartment complex in Manhattan. Her parents, both of them wealthy British researchers, had made sure she stayed in the "right neighbourhood" upon moving to New York. Carmen did feel a bit jealous about not being able to do the right thing; she lived in a small dorm room an hour away from campus and still struggled with her rent, while Heather had two rooms and a kitchen all to herself. The only positive thing about the dorms was that Jennifer lived there as well; she came from Australia and had befriended Carmen during their first lecture, after which they had been inseparable. Heather often lamented that she was the third wheel in the group, but it never seemed to bother her too much.

They started early and went to all of their favourite stores, both looking at fancy clothes that were far too expensive for university students and buying new, cheaper alternatives.

While they were waiting in line to pay for their purchases at an _H&M_ store on Broadway, Carmen's most dreaded subject was brought up; her boyfriend, Jeremy.

"I haven't seen him around for a while", Heather said. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, sure", Carmen replied. Heather raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to elaborate.

"He's away doing research in Vancouver. We're fine, though. I mean, we text each other every day and try to Skype when we're both free."

"You sure?" Heather asked and accepted her bagged purchase from the shop assistant. "Because you two seemed to be drifting apart even before he went on this trip."

Carmen avoided the red-haired Brit's gaze as she paid for her purchase.

"He's just a busy guy", she said. "It'll be better once this semester's done for him."

"You said that last semester as well", Jennifer pointed out. She rarely criticized Jeremy, unlike Heather, which made Carmen even more nervous about her boyfriend's whereabouts. Jeremy was, in her parents' eyes, the perfect boyfriend; well-mannered, educated and once he was done with his studies he would be able to get a job that provided a lot of money for a future family. Carmen had fallen desperately in love with him the moment they met, when she had visited the university she now attended about a year and a half ago and he had showed them around. He had taken an interest in her as well, so they had exchanged e-mails and phone numbers. They had moved quickly from being "just friends" to "boyfriend and girlfriend" – a little too quickly in the eyes of some people. Carmen could not have cared any less; after all, she was dating the most perfect guy in the universe.

It was not until she had started attending university herself that things had become a bit more difficult. The long-distance relationship had worked much better for them than this, because now people expected them to meet up as often as possible. However their schedules never seemed to allow more than a quick coffee two or three times per week and now that Jeremy was off working on a research project in his old hometown, the whispered rumours about them drifting apart had started to get to Carmen.

"We're fine", she now insisted as they headed out of the store. Heather sighed loudly, but did not continue the discussion.

"We should get some coffee", Jennifer said, breaking the ice. "Anyone know where we should go?"

Carmen looked around and was about to suggest the nearest Starbucks when she spotted a flyer on a nearby wall.

_Time for a coffee break?_

_Head over to the Enchanted Forest_

_for the most magical cup of coffee_

_you've ever had_

_89 Wooster Street, New York_

"Guys, what about this place?" Carmen asked and plucked the flyer from the wall. "It's just a couple of blocks away, shouldn't take more than five minutes to walk."

"Sounds great", Heather said. "I hope they have tea as well."

"What café doesn't have tea?" Jennifer asked.

"Starbucks' tea is dreadful", Heather muttered, causing the other two to laugh as they started to walk in the direction of Wooster Street.


	7. INTRO: Chad, Amber, Sarah

**New Character #2-4: Chad, Amber, Sarah**

"Come on, Sarah! We're going to be late!"

Sarah opened the door to her hotel room at the sound of her brother's voice. Chad, four years her age, lowered his hand, which he had earlier used to knock.

"I still don't see why I have to come with you to this", she sighed as she stepped out into the corridor. "It's a law-student-thing."

"It's going to be fun", Amber, Chad's fiancée, said with a smile in her British accented voice. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but still followed them to the elevator, all the while trying to straighten her shirt, which had become crumpled while she had lied on the bed re-reading her favourite book. How could she fit in at an event for law students with a crumpled shirt, jeans and a jumper that most would argue was too big for her? She looked nothing like Chad and Amber. Sure, they were not dressed up as if they were going to the world's fanciest dinner-party, but their clothes were sensible and their hairs weren't in a mess. Chad's dark-brown, the same colour as Sarah's, was combed backwards and his beard was trimmed so that he only sported a stylish stubble. Amber's golden blonde curls were pulled back in a pony tail, leaving only a few strands out to frame her face without making the hairstyle look dishevelled. Their shoes were polished and there were no wrinkles on their clothes. No one would look at them and think that they did not belong in a society of well-spoken people with big pay-checks. If Sarah was to earn the same amount of money she could only wish that she, one day, got a position as a professor in literature at a well-known university.

They stepped out into the street outside their hotel, located on Manhattan in New York. They took the subway to NYU near Washington Square Park where the lunch would be held. Representatives from all law schools in the US were to attend it, all of them chosen based on their high grades. Chad and Amber were representatives from the University of Chicago, even though they were not currently studying; both of them had taken a year's leave to focus on their personal lives. Sarah suspected that they were planning their wedding, which of course was meant to be something spectacular, but during their last joint visit home she had found a negative pregnancy test in the bathroom. Figuring out that it belonged to Amber was not exactly a hard thing to do.

"Sarah!" Chad called back, waking her from her daydreams. "Keep up, we don't want to lose you when we head inside!"

* * *

Two hours later Sarah let out a silent relieved breath when exiting the NYU building. Just as expected people had swarmed around Chad and Amber but barely glanced at her, unless Chad or Amber introduced her to someone important. She guessed that was their way of trying to include her in what the lawyers were discussing.

"Anyone else feeling a bit hungry?" Amber asked when they aimed towards the subway. "I'd hoped for a better lunch than that."

Sarah smiled slightly and wondered if that could even be called a lunch; there had just been waiters carrying trays of miniature sandwiches walking around the room. How anyone could feel filled up after that was a mystery. Chad seemed to think the same and wrapped his arm around Amber's waist.

"Let's take a walk and see what we find", he suggested.

They steered away from the subway entrance and walked down the closest street. Sarah glanced up at the street sign when they entered it. Wooster Street. For some reason a chill ran down her spine when she read that, but she blamed that on the air.

They stopped in front of several cafés and small restaurants present on the street, but none of them seemed that appealing. They were either too small, too smoky or just not quite perfect for the future lawyers. Sarah felt her stomach growling and decided that she would refuse to leave the entrance of the next food-place they found.

"Look at this!" Amber suddenly called. She had walked ahead of them when Chad had stopped to look at some old books in a stand. She now stood in front of what seemed to be an ordinary apartment complex, but outside the door hung a beautifully painted sign with leaves, fruits and animals, and a bunch of different fairytale allusions.

"_The Enchanted Forest Café_", Sarah read when she came up to the blonde. "_Two floors up_."

They looked up as if trying to identify the windows holding the café, but from the ground this was impossible.

"Well", Chad said, "I think I'm too hungry to continue searching. Let's go have a look."


	8. INTRO: Jenna, Nathan

**New Character #5-6: Jenna, Nathan**

"Nathan!"

Jenna banged on the door belonging to her half-brother using her fists. It was close to noon already and he had an interview to go to in two hours, but of course he had stayed up last night partying with some friends and was now most likely very hungover.

"Nathan!" she shouted again. "Nathan, get your ass out of bed right now! You have..."

The door opened so suddenly that she nearly hit the Latino-looking guy who had opened it in the face.

"Hi", he said with a lopsided grin. Jenna blinked, then groaned in realization.

"Nathan", she called past the unknown guy, "up, now!"

Her brother showed up behind the Latino guy with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, sis", he said, "meet Tony."

Jenna glared at him.

"Say goodbye and go take a shower", she ordered.

"Can't I do it the other way round?" Nathan asked, still grinning. Jenna just kept glaring at him until he shrugged.

"Fine. Tony, it seems my sister is intent on pulling us apart and parting is such sweet sorrow."

Tony chuckled. He seemed just as carefree as Nathan, one who did not care if a steamy night ended with a simple goodbye with no promises of ever meeting again. Jenna could not understand how anyone could act like that and she was constantly worried that her brother would eventually meet someone he really liked but have his heart broken because of his reckless behaviour.

Tony was whistling while he got dressed. Jenna knew that it was him because Nathan could not whistle. That was one of the few things she felt she had learned about him during the two years they had lived together. Before that she had not even known that he existed.

The two of them shared a father. Jenna had never met him because he had left her mother not long after she had become pregnant with Jenna. Her mother had never liked to talk about him and Jenna had not even bothered to learn his name. Then, about two years ago, right after she had started studying ancient history full-time, she got a message from a woman in England. She revealed that she was the woman whom Jenna's father had met when he left. He had then left her as well shortly after she became pregnant with Nathan. At this point Nathan was an amateur model in Britain, but sought to make a career in the US. His mother had somehow tracked down Jenna and asked her for help, and Jenna had decided to let her newfound brother stay with her in her new apartment in New York until he found his own place.

This arrangement was still there two years later and while Jenna poured herself a cup of coffee she wondered if Nathan was even trying to find somewhere else to live. He did the occasional modelling job and they had apparently started to pay off, since he now paid a bigger part of the rent, which Jenna had not even suggested. Most of the time she did not mind him staying with her, mind, but at times like these, when he acted irresponsibly, she could not wait to have the apartment to herself again.

Tony called a cheerful goodbye to her before he left and she heard how the water in the shower started running, meaning Nathan would soon be out in more clothes than just a pair of boxer shorts. He was never one to linger in the shower, unlike Jenna who could hardly get enough of it.

A few minutes later he came out into the kitchen, combing his still wet, dark-blonde hair back out of his face. The hair-colour was one of the few things they shared.

"Well", he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the sink, "that was an eventful night."

"I don't want details", Jenna sharply pointed out from where she sat by the table, causing Nathan to grin.

"Sis, don't worry about me. I've managed on my own for years; I know how to handle an interview."

Jenna sighed. That was true; Nathan had impressed everyone during his past interviews and the only reason he had not been offered a job was that, prior to this, he had only modelled. At the moment that did not seem to matter much, though, since local modelling agencies had started to notice him.

"So who's Tony?" Jenna asked. Nathan laughed.

"You're asking me about the people I sleep with now?" he asked. "Jealous?"

"You know what I mean."

Nathan shrugged, still grinning, and placed his now empty cup in the sink.

"A guy I met last night on Broadway."

"What were you..."

"I like musicals", Nathan replied before she had finished her question. "Isn't that what gays are supposed to like?"

The bitterness in his voice startled her. Nathan was openly bisexual, but seemed more drawn to men than women, and ever since she met him he had seemed so confident and secure in his sexuality. She was ashamed to admit that she had never even considered how he had been treated by others when growing up.

"I just didn't know you did", she said and looked away. "I love musicals, but I never thought to ask you if you did, or if you might want to go watch one together one day. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Nathan sighed.

"I didn't mean to say..." he begun, then paused and cleared his throat. "Look, Jenna, I know that we haven't had an easy time together these two years and I feel like I hardly know you. My own sister and you're a stranger to me, and, I suspect, vice versa."

Jenna looked up at him and saw the kind, caring smile that he rarely dared to use in public. He often showed it when he was talking to his mother back in Britain and, occasionally, with her. It was one that made it possible to look past the cocky, confident model and see who her real brother was.

"How about", he said, "after my interview today, we spend some time together? I walked past a brand new café yesterday that I think you'll love."

"How do you know that?" Jenna asked with a small smile. Nathan smiled back.

"Because among all your history books you also have a lot of fairytale books in here", he said, "and this place has a fairytale theme. _The Enchanted Forest_."


	9. APPX: Skipped Scenes

**Skipped Scenes**

* * *

_These are scenes that I skipped writing as part of chapters because it would slow the story, but I still want to write them as one-shots. Basically this will be updated and moved to act as the "final chapter" in this collection all the time, partially as a reminder to myself, partially as a teaser for you all._

_(and they'll probably not be written in some kind of order)_

**_NOTE! It's very likely that this is what you'll get e-mail notifications for since I'll be updating this and moving it so that it's always the last chapter, but whenever this is moved there are new stories to be read before this one. So if you get notifications for this appendix section, go back 1-2 chapters and see if you've missed some stories!_**

* * *

_3x13 – Witch Hunt_

Storybrooke Pre-Prologue (before the arrival of the Children of Magic)

Zelena and Mary Margaret meet

Robin & Regina in the Dark Palace

Regina meets Zelena

Regina & Emma's stakeout

_3x14 – The Tower_

David's nightmare

David & Robin in the stable

Belle & Zelena meet

Pregnancy counselling w. Zelena, David and Mary Margaret

David meets Rapunzel

Henry's day with Regina

Hook & Emma's conversation in the forest

_3x15 – Quiet Minds_

Belle and Neal resurrect Rumplestiltskin

Neal arrives at the pawn shop

Emma & Neal's conversation in the forest

Neal's death (extended scene)

Emma tells Henry about his father

_3x16 – It's Not Easy Being Green_

Emma & Hook's conversation at _Granny's_

Regina's crypt

Hook drops off Henry / Emma and Henry talk about Neal

_3x17 – The Jolly Roger_

Hook & Ariel meet

_3x19 – A Curious Thing_

Aurora & Prince Phillip's secret

Regina splits Snow's heart

Neal sends a message to Hook

_3x20 – Kansas_

Emma & Henry talk at the hospital

Henry & Archie

_3x21 - Snow Drifts_

Regina & Robin's indoor picnic

Charming & Abigail arrive at Midas' Castle

Snow & Blackbeard

Belle meets Emma (from Maryse's POV)

Emma & Hook arrive at the Ball

_3x22 - There's No Place Like Home_

Snow & Charming at the Troll Bridge

* * *

_More might be added later and things will also be removed once they're written and published!_


End file.
